Rumor Has It
by SaturatedSilhouette
Summary: Chris is talking to the girls, who know some things that he doesn't...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was meant to be like, half as long as it is, but it just kept going! It keeps to its one-shot status, but if you have any genius ideas for a continuation, do leave a review! I'm always taking suggestions, and criticism :) **

Free time was a rare, yet lovingly treasured thing during the filming of Glee. Dianna, Lea, Amber, Chris, and Heather sat in a circle on the floor of the choir room set, playing Truth or Dare like the true teenage girls they were. Occasionally, a stage hand would bustle by importantly, giving them a weird look, which they ignored.

Chris shifted, lying on his stomach like the rest of the girls. They loved days like this, just messing around on set as actual people, not as characters. Especially Chris; Kurt was always shoved with the guys when he didn't want to, so he loved the opportunity to just hang out with his girls. Chris loved Lea and Amber like Kurt loved Rachel and Mercedes.

"Okay….Heather, your turn! Truth or dare?" Amber asked across their circle, excited. She thought for a second before answering.

"Well, my last truth was really lame, so….dare!" Amber grinned; they loved making each other do stupid things. Just as she to plot something, Darren walked up behind them, totally clueless as to what they were doing. _Poor timing, _she thought. Amber looked at him, then mischievously glanced at Chris, who opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"Heather, you have to go make out with Darren!" The circle giggled, breaking into hysterics when they saw Darren's face. "Wait, what? Don't I get a say in this?" Heather got up, playfully sauntering over and locking her arms around his neck, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Darren looked around her at Chris, amused. "Can't you do anything about this, maybe control your ladies?" Chris just winked, barely containing his laughter. "Sorry, man, I'm just your boyfriend on camera, I can't do anything! Besides, there are more of them then there is of me." He shrugged, loving the situation they put his friend in. The circle laughed again; they could be mistaken for a teenage girl sleepover at this point. Darren sighed, turning back to Heather, who was laughing violently at this point. "Sorry, sorry, okay." Leaking small giggles as she leaned in, Darren flashed the girls an exasperated look before their lips met. Hoots and cat-calls ensued, making Heather laugh again, forcing her to break away. She doubled over giggling, and Darren was just confused, looking at Chris for help, who just mouthed _I'm sorry_ through the giggles racking his body.

"Look out, white boy, Kurt might be losing his man next season!" Amber called over their ruckus. Darren grinned at Chris' indignant expression.

"Hey, I don't think so, not if I have anything to do with it!" Darren winked at Chris, accomplishing his goal of starting a whole new round of giggles and grinning. Chris blushed; Amber linked their arms together. Dianna did the same to Heather as she sat down, whispering something in her ear, both girls blushing and snickering.

"Just let me know if you ladies need anything else, kay?" Darren left, playfully smacking Chris on the butt as he went by. Blue eyes shot open, and Darren just winked again. Chris turned a deep shade of red, shushing the girls around him. "You all are such _girls _sometimes!" They laughed and squealed, piling on top of him. "Okay, okay, ladies, get back in the circle! MAKE A CIRCLE!" Still giggling, they complied. Dianna pointed to Chris, green eyes narrowing as she knowingly grinned, wiggling her finger.

"So, Chris, truth or dare?" Chris could tell she wanted to ask him something, so reluctantly, he responded, "Truth."

_I'm so gonna regret this._

"Is Darren a good kisser?"

_Knew it._

Instead of bursting out in raucous noises again, like he thought they would, they closed the circle, staring at him intently. He could feel their excitement almost bubbling over. He pretended to think for a second, making sure to keep them in suspense.

"Well….yes, he is." They snickered, and Lea leaned in farther in the little huddle.

"Like…._really _good?" Chris quirked an eyebrow at her, joining the snickering.

"Yes, Lea, it's like kissing a _god._" He overexaggerated the sentence, pretending to swoon at the thought. Amber punched him again, laughing. "Hold up, white boy, your gay is showing." He just looked at her indignantly. Heather spoke up, softly. "Are _you_ a good kisser, Chris?" Chris was legitimately perplexed at this, recoiling a bit and quirking an eyebrow. "….I don't know? Hang on."

Rolling over, his eyes searched the hallway for Darren, who was sitting against the wall, talking to Naya.

"Darren! Hey! DARREN!"

"What?"

"Am I a good kisser?"

Darren quirked an eyebrow, not sure he heard him right. "What?"

"AM I A GOOD KISSER?"

"Why?"

"I've never kissed myself before!"

"Yeah, sure, you're a good kisser?"

"Okay, thanks!"

Chris rolled back over, said something to the circle, which broke out in laughter. Darren chuckled, entranced by Chris' high pitched laugh. Naya poked him in the ribs. "Hey, you like him?"

"Whoa, blunt much?" He deflected her, but she saw through it.

"C'mon, answer me, I'm serious."

Darren sighed, looking back at Chris. _His eyes sparkle between a beautiful green and a glowing blue; he has the nicest personality of anyone I've ever met…._

…_..not to mention a rocking body…  
>Fine, I like my best friend-slash-on-camera boyfriend. <em>

"Alright, Naya, yes, I do like him. But really, don't say anything….I trust you, don't let him find out. Or anyone else, really….I'm serious, don't say anything, he thinks I'm straight." She smiled, patting his knee. "Don't worry, I won't." She stood up and walked down the hallway, throwing "It's not like I need to, anyway," over her shoulder. Darren blinked. "Wait, what?" Naya turned the corner, leaving him to think against the wall. Peering back into the chorus room, his thoughtful gaze was met by Chris' knowing one, the corner of his mouth twitching in a grin that suggested he knew more than he let on. Brought back from his thoughts, he sighed, awkwardly waving at Chris before following Naya down the hallway.

Chris watched Darren leave, smiling to himself at the shorter boy's awkwardness. On anyone else it would have been annoying, but somehow, Criss made it endearing, and one of Chris's favorite things to bring out. Turning back into the circle, he realized the girls were all watching him like hawks. His gaze flickered between them.

"What?"

"_What_? We catch you making sexy eyes at Darren and you say _what?_" Heather bumped his shoulder, grinning like a fangirl.

"Wait, what? I was-ladies, come on-sexy eye-just, no! I was not making sexy eyes at _Darren Criss_." It was Dianna's turn to quirk an eyebrow at him; they were clearly not convinced.

"Come on, Colfer, we _all_ know you've had a thing for him since you two kissed whenever that taping was." Dianna's green eyes narrowed as she studied him, making his cheeks flush an even deeper red. Memories from that day flashed through Chris's head.

_Chris and Darren were sitting on the table in the Dalton Academy set, watching stage hands rush importantly around, adjusting this chair, moving that camera over there, stuff like that. The two boys were discussing what tribute episode they thought would come next. Darren had been petitioning for a Harry Potter episode, but had been shot down on multiple occasions, due to the face that HP music had no vocals, thus no appeal to a show choir. Chris wanted to do Michael Jackson, which had some promise. They were talking about getting a _West Side Story_ episode by the producers when Ryan stepped onto the set with them. _

"_Hey guys, you ready? We're gonna do the sad scene first, so Chris, get in that chair and start decorating a tiny coffin. Darren, go get ready to make an entry. Oh, and boys? Make the kiss good." _

_They exchanged shocked looks from their respective positions. _Crap. _They'd both totally forgotten about the kiss. Darren, still not over his star-struck mindset whenever he was working with Chris, mouthed "_I'm sorry" _from the doorway. Chris just smiled encouragingly, taking his place and trying to get into the grieving mindset Kurt would be in. _

"_You move me…..Kurt….and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."  
>"CUT."<em>

_Chris sighed, exasperated. This was the seventh time they'd been stopped (he'd been counting) because something just wasn't right. Darren just put his head on the table. Chris leaned over, whispering in his ear. "It's like he's on his period….nothing's right and he's taking it out on the surroundings…." Darren snorted, trying not to laugh, which was unsuccessful. When Ryan approached their table, clearly not pleased, he put on the straightest face he could, while Chris was just the picture of innocence. _

"_Alright guys, we've gotten the dialogue fine like what is it, nine times now?" _

"_Seven," Chris interjected. _

_Ryan scowled at him. "Whatever. Point is, we just need a good kiss from you, and then we can move on. You think you can manage that?"_

_Chris quirked an eyebrow. "Well, the kisses seemed pretty good to me, what d'you want us to do?" Again, Darren was struggling to keep his laughter in. The corner of the other boy's mouth twitched, but he kept his eyes fixed on the director, determined not to laugh in the macabre setting they had created._

"_I don't know, it just needs….more. I mean, Darren, I know you're still nervous and star struck and whatever over Colfer, but please, just for like, ten seconds, put it aside and just kiss him. He doesn't mind, I promise." Chris snorted at this, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Darren, who also laughed softly. _

"_Alright, can do." Ryan looked unconvinced, but took his place behind the camera again. _

"_Okay boys, just stare at each other for a second so we can edit this together, and then do your thing. ACTION." _

_Cameras whirred as Blaine and Kurt locked eyes, barely displaying the nerves that Darren and Chris were feeling. Darren couldn't help but notice how beautiful the green-eyed boy was….his lips slightly parted, green eyes shining with attraction…..Criss slapped himself internally. "_That's for Blaine, fool, not you, just kiss him._" Gathering a handful of nerves, Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's for the eighth time that day. _

_Only this time, it was different. _

_It was more of just a press of lips, there was unfiltered emotion radiating off the green-eyed porcelain angel beneath him. Darren felt an unmistakable heat gathering in his body at the feeling, inhaling sharply at the unexpected sensation. Chris's hand gripped Darren's cheek, pulling their lips closer together. This was Kurt and Blaine's eighth kiss, but Chris and Darren's first. Chris opened his mouth slightly, and Darren felt the other boys' tongue slowly trail across his lips; the feeling was almost strong enough to make him faint. He tried to release the other boy, but was briefly stopped as Chris softly kissed him once more before allowing them to separate. Their eyes locked together as Blaine sat down again, the shock of what they had just done affecting both of them. Thankfully, "CUT!" was yelled, and the cameras clicked off. Ryan clapped them both on the back, breaking whatever spell the kiss had put them under. _

"_That was _perfect_, guys, just what we were looking for. Awesome job, go take ten." He bustled away, yelling at Dianna from across the set for tinkering with a camera. The two boys just stared at the table, uncertainty and awkwardness radiating between them. When the stage hands had left them alone, Chris broke the silence. _

"_So, yeah….good job." He squeezed Darren's arm, slender white fingers contrasting the dark blue of the Dalton blazer. _

"_Thanks, you too," Criss managed to get out. He smiled at Chris, who was studying him intently, almost like those blue-green eyes could see through him. "Ryan sure was happy, I'm just glad we're done with that damn scene, it feels like we've been doing it forever." Chris faked a hurt look. "What, you don't want to spend the whole day kissing me on camera?" The other boy laughed, relaxing in his chair a little as the awkward dissipated, facing Chris. "Hey, don't act like you don't want this," he gestured to himself, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. Chris just snickered, getting up and shrugging of his Dalton jacket; it must have been 80 degrees in the studio. "Don't count on it, Anderson." With that, he bent down, taking a hold of the other boy's jacket, kissing him roughly, mouth open slightly. Just as quickly as brought them together, he was gone, winking as he sauntered away. _

_They chose to just ignore it, chalking it up to delusions from scene repetitions._

Coming back to reality, Chris realized he'd been staring at his hands for the better part of a minute. Dianna smirked knowingly at him. "I KNEW it, I knew something happened! Spill, Colfer!" The circle closed in on him even more, four pairs of incredibly curious female eyes burning holes through him. Chris just grinned, sneakiness leaking into his voice.

"Ladies, as much as I'd _love_ to sit here and tell you all the juicy details of my adventures with Darren Criss, I don't think you _really _want to know….he is straight, after all." His teasing just urged them on.

"Come on, Colfer, you don't actually believe that, do you? We've caught him checking you out more than a few times, believe me." Lea looked at Amber, who snorted with repressed laughter. Chris's blue eyes flicked between them. "Really? You two were checking _him _out?" They just giggled. "Eh, can't say I blame you. But really, _he_ wasn't checking _me_ out, I promise."

"Oh, no, I think he was, white boy, see, Dianna here heard him talking to Naya about how he, well, _enjoys_ how much you've muscled up recently….to put it lightly." Heather poked at his arm, her small fingers bouncing off as he flexed it for her, laughing at their wide-eyed reactions. "Yeah, I think he was right, just, DAMN, Colfer, we're impressed." Chris shook his head, amazed at their resourcefulness. "Oh, we have eyes everywhere, don't worry," Heather assured him.

"Whatever, he can like me if he wants; I'll be professional and abide by the fact that he told me he's straight. I _definitely_ have not been talking to you people…" He stood up, backing up towards the door, amused at their expressions of laughter and knowing. "I'll see you ladies later." As he turned out the door, he collided with none other than Darren Criss.

"So, what were you all talking about?" The shorter boy's hazel eyes locked on Chris's, hoping they hadn't heard anything from Naya and told him. Chris just quirked an eyebrow, immediately seeing through him to the face of concern and concealment. Just for a moment, he seemed to lose all nervousness, which was all he needed.

"Rumor has it that you're in love with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In my excitement to post this, I forgot an author's note! So here I am, disclaiming and all that, wishing my lovelies a good read :) please review if you have any ideas, or criticism, I love both equally :D**

"_Rumor has it that you're in love with me?"_

That sentence rang through Darren's mind like he was standing under a bell. He stood rooted to the spot, mouth slightly agape, hazel eyes darting around frantically as his mind raced, trying to come up with a response. Its efforts were unfruitful.

"Uhh….." Chris's blue eyes crinkled as he half-smiled, trying not to laugh at the shorter boy's stunned face. Deciding it would be a better idea not to have this conversation under the harsh scrutiny of the girls right behind them, who were no doubt intently watching, he took Darren by the arm, tugging him down the hall. "Come on, come with me." Darren's mind raced through possible scenarios; maybe he'd be pissed, maybe he'd do that thing that Chris did, trying to be nice, but making it all too obvious he was faking….

_Oh god, this can't end well. _

Chris stopped at the end of the hallway; it looked kind of like the door to the principal's office. Darren snapped back to reality as the taller boy turned him around, grasping his shoulders tightly, his bright blue-green stare boring holes into him inquisitively. When no response came forward, he dropped his hands and plopped down on the floor, patting the space next to him. Darren nervously joined him, leaning against the glass door.

"Chris I'm sorry you had to hear about tha-"

His apology was cut off quickly as Chris just stared a single dagger at him.

"Darren, relax, I'm not mad, I just….want to know. Are they right?" His voice was soft, he almost sounded...nervous. Darren sighed, avoiding the teal eyes intently watching him by looking at his knees.

_Oh god, what am I supposed to tell him? "Yeah, your friends are right; I _am_ kind of hopelessly falling for you." No, I can't do that…..but…I can't lie to him either….but maybe Naya was right…_

"Yeah, they're right," he blurted, clapping his hand over his mouth after the words escaped his lips. "Oh god, Chris, I'm so sorry, that just slipped out…" A slender hand on his arm shut him up, and he brought his eyes up to meet his friends', terrified of what he would see. Gentleness and a sweet smile was definitely _not _what he expected.

"No, its fine, I'm glad you told me…" Cold fingers under his chin brought Darren's face up to the other boys'; fearful eyes meeting compassionate ones. Dropping his hand and staring at the floor, his chest pushed against the fabric of his shirt as he inhaled nervously. This time it was Chris's turn to blush and speak softly. "Um….I kinda… like you too…so…we're even?"

_Wait._

_What?_

They were both blushing, staring awkwardly at the floor, neither knowing what to do next, minds still racing frantically. Out of the corner of his eye, Darren saw Chris bring his bright blue stare back to him. Inching closer, he slowly turned the shorter boy to face him. Looking at his eyes, he noticed those bright green orbs were fixed nervously on Darren's lips, breath shaking slightly. Still apprehensive, Darren rested a hand on the other's arm, gently encouraging him.

_God, I have __no__ idea what I'm doing…._

He felt the muscles in Chris's arms tense as he leaned in, nervously closing the distance between them. It shouldn't have been hard; they'd kissed numerous times on set….but it was different. Instead of the repeated, monotonous, simple pressing of lips they did on camera, Chris was actually _kissing_ him, capturing the nervous boy's mouth. Sighing into him, Chris readjusted the angle of the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Darren brought his other hand up to rest on Chris's chest, which deflated as he sighed. Curling his fingers against the fabric of his shirt, Darren found himself leaning forward slightly, barely opening his mouth. He felt Chris smile against his lips.

Releasing him, Chris shuffled awkwardly, blushing deeply and staring at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't…shouldn't have done that."

Squeezing his arm slightly, Darren smiled encouragingly, not releasing their eye contact. "No, it's fine, don't be sorry… I'm glad you did…"

A muffled squeal broke the silence, followed by the unmistakable sound of girls shushing each other. Chris sighed in exasperation, but Darren welcomed the distraction. Chris stood up and began looking around for them.

"Come on, girls, I know you're here somewhere…." Darting up the stairwell, he almost crashed into Dianna, who had her hand over Lea's mouth. Amber and Heather were barely holding in laughter behind them.

"You ladies are such stalkers." He playfully slapped them each in turn before they broke out in squeals again.

"You two just kissed!"

"See? We TOLD you!"

"Bet we aren't so annoying now, are we, white boy?"

Chris dove behind the wall of the stairwell, pretending to be dodging cannon fire. Mercilessly, they swarmed him again like bees to honey. Occasionally poking him in the side, they continued to brag about how they "were so right," and "yes, we do know everything." Chris tried unsuccessfully to fight them off, but he lacked enough hands to restrain them all at one time. Being ticklish didn't help matters either.

"OKAY, LADIES, CHILL. Just go back to your stalker spot, which, by the way, I'm very impressed you got into without us noticing, and I'll fill you in on all the _lovely_ details later. Now SHOO!" He swatted them away, herding the girls back up the stairs, planting the little flock back where they were. Sliding down the railing, he sighed again. He loved the girls, but they really knew how to ruin a good moment sometimes. Darren was leaning against the glass box that made up the office, arms crossed, a grin spread across his face. Chris met his gaze, exasperated. The other just quirked an eyebrow, pointedly looking at the wall the girls were hidden behind.

"Isn't our _audience_ going to say something if we try to have any more legitimate conversations?" He almost shouted _audience_ at the wall, earning a snort from one of them, followed by the sound of whoever snorted being smacked by another. Chris laughed; it came out embarrassingly high pitched.

"Yeah, they probably will, they know how to get in the way. Why don't we just…pick this up later?" Chris looked hopeful, hoping his friends hadn't been intrusive enough to scare him away.

"Of course…it's a date." Darren winked, making Chris blush and the wall giggle incessantly. At the sound of the giggles, Chris rolled his eyes, took Darren's hand, and dragged him up the stairs. Four pairs of curious eyes met them at the top. They stood up, looking at Chris like he was nuts. Darren had a similar expression.

"I know you all; if I kiss him in front of you, you'll leave us alone, right?" They nodded eagerly, giggling like fairies again. Darren just stuttered in surprise.

"Wait, wha-"

He was cut off as Chris took his mouth again. This time it was different; somehow it was even sweeter than the last, even with their audience. Cold, long fingers slipped up to the back of his neck, securing their bodies together. Whistles and fangirl squeals barely registered as Darren felt himself melting into the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his small waist.

Eventually the girls quieted down, but the two didn't break apart. Lea coughed, which had no effect.

"Uh, guys? GUYS." Heather waved violently at them, but they just kept kissing.

"Alright y'all, this is getting awkward…" Amber finally piped up after Chris slid his tongue into his partner's mouth in an unnecessarily showy fashion, moaning. Dianna nodded, and then slipped around them, calling over her shoulder. "Come on, we can go talk about this in the choir room." Laughter and giggles broke out once more; a sound Chris was a little _too _familiar with.

After he was sure they were securely in the choir room, Chris released his grip on Darren, who rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, breathless.

"That…was…amazing." He separated the words with kisses to Chris's neck. He laughed, gently pushing Darren back to look at him proper.

"You know, that's about the only way to get rid of them effectively…." Their foreheads rested together, catching their breath and grinning stupidly at each other, still a good bit stunned by the kiss.

"Yeah….rumor has it…"


End file.
